Christopher Harson
Appearance Tall, around 5'10, with strong arms and a smile on his face. Orange hair, with a slim build and thick eyebrows. He has piercing hazel eyes, that seem to stare into the person he's looking at's soul. he has tattooed on his back the word, "HOPE", from when he was 18 and was a rebel in his school. He carries a knife on him at all times, to protect him if he ever got into a rough situation on the ground. His hands are permanently grease-stained from his time working on mobile suits. Personality Like a young child, Chris is kind, trusting and totally into food. His obsession with food is only curbed by his talent to spot and correct any mobile suit damage. He loves to take care of his mobile sit and is more laid-back than the others in the 107th MS Strike Team. Strengths *Newtype powers give advanced reflexes and minor tech experience. *High skills with machines and electronics. *Piloting skills are above average but boosted by Newtype abilities. Weaknesses *Friendly nature leads to being taken advantage of. *Dislikes it when others insult his work on mobile suits and/or himself *unwillingness to take major jobs stems from fear of failure History Born in Washington D.C., Chris always wanted to pilot a mobile suit. He graduated right below the head of his class in engineering and started to help build and repair mobile suits within the Federation. Stationed in the New Jersey area as part of the 33rd Military Engineering Corps. When the base Chris was attacked by terrorists piloting mobile suits, Chris took one fully-repaired RGM-89S Stark Jegans and fought off the terrorist cell. Following the successful defeat of the attackers Christopher put in for a transfer for the main mobile suit force and was assigned as the part of the 23rd's protective escort piloting a Jegan D Type. After a while Harson's skill and interest in piloting increased and he requested to be assigned to something other than an engineering escort, in response he was trained to pilot the transformable mobile suit, the RGZ-95 ReZEL alongside squad commander Samuel Hunter as part of an orbital defense team. During one mission, while flying on patrol with his unit, they came under fire from a UE Squad. A dogfight ensued, with Samuel Hunter taking the lead, the battle quickly turning in their favour. This however turned out to be a trap; the UE had tricked them into getting into the line of fire for their ship's long range mega particle cannon. Chris, who had lagged behind for most of the mission and was focused on testing a prototype sensor suite, detected the energy build-up of the cannon. Warning the squad and relaying the ship's location together the squad managed to avoid be cannon shot and engage it, successfully knocking out its weapons. Seeing their plan fail the UE retreated to prevent them from losing their ship. During the debrief it was revealed that Chris's intuition to activate and use the prototype sensors had been as a result of a Newtype awakening. Following this revelation Harson was temporarily sent on intensive mobile suit combat training to make the most of his new skills. When complete he was assigned a customized Re-GZ, dubbed the RGZ-97BC Re-GZ Kai and transferred to a newly formed Newtype combat squadron; the 107th Mobile Suit Strike Team, codenamed "Dawnstar". Category:Therider